Eartheia
: "I chose to fight with you Oracle. I chose that. You know, Evtoth, Matorius, even Barachiel, all the other Seraphs...they were right. I am not a soldier. Soldiers follow orders. But for as long as I have existed, I've learned that warriors...warriors, Oracle...follow their hearts. I may have let emotion cloud my judgement time and time again, but you always taught me to trust my instincts. And that's what I'm doing. And I'm also helping you because I love you, brother." : ― Eartheia, to Oracle Eartheia is the fifteenth and youngest of the fifteen Seraphim created by God. Although she is the youngest and weakest of the Seraphs, she is still extremely powerful. When the other Seraphs started to doubt God, she did join them but only secretly was working against them, as she did not believe in Barachiel's cause. When her betrayal against them was openly discovered, she helped Oracle kill them all, but at the cost of her life. Therefore, she was killed by Barachiel. Billions of years later, when most of the Seraphim returned, Eartheia was among them. However, she was captured, kept prisoner, and often tortured by Barachiel as leverage against Oracle. But when all the Seraphim, including Barachiel, were once again defeated, Oracle freed Eartheia and she remains alive and by his side, as she is one of the last two remaining members of Seraphim. Biography Origins As the youngest of the 15 Seraphim Angels, Eartheia lived happily with her Father God and her older siblings, including Oracle, whom she loved and idolized. Like Oracle, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. As one of the Seraphs, like her siblings and father, she coexisted with the other Primordial Beings. Additionally, because she was the youngest, she was often "picked on" by the older Seraphs. Fight with the Darkness In the fight against the Darkness, Eartheia willingly helped her father and siblings win the war by sealing the Darkness away. Barachiel's Rebellion Overtime, when the Mark of the Outsider started to corrupt Barachiel and made her start questioning God and doubt his competence, Eartheia did appear to side with Barachiel with the other Seraphs and took retribution, but she was secretly working against them. When the Seraphs had Oracle in defeat, Barachiel ordered Eartheia to kill him, but then she, ironically and at the right moment, betrayed them and helped Oracle. After her betrayal against the other seraphs, she aided Oracle in the fight against them. In the finial confrontation, whilst she killed Matorius, Eartheia was killed by Barachiel. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 9 At the end of the episode Heart of a Seraph, Eartheia was revealed to be alive as well as one of the Seraphim that were resurrected. However, she was seen screaming in pain as Barachiel tortures her, showing she is captured and powerless. Eartheia remained imprisoned but still defiant towards the other seraphs, believing Oracle would come and save her. Annoyed, Barachiel cuts off her wings and leaves to war, however Oracle, having had enough of the seraphs torturing their youngest sister and desiring to take the fight to them, had Michael, Ariel, and Gabriel stall Barachiel while he ultilises his seraphim sword to permanently kill Matorius after they fight. After this, Oracle frees Eartheia and restores his youngest sister wings and takes her back to Heaven. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Eartheia is kind, loving, playful, caring, and full of humor with Oracle. However, despite the youngest of the Seraphs, she displays a strong sense of courage and will. She is also very self sacrificing as well, as she withstood torture from her seraphim siblings and even ripped of her own wings, all just to save Oracle's life (only to have them put back on by Oracle) to even sacrificing her own life to protect Oracle, as she did when they were fighting the Seraphim together eons ago. Even the archangel Michael told her that she has honor unlike anyone he has seen in eons. The other Seraphs, except Oracle, teased and picked on her because she was the youngest. She was also very loyal to God. Having been resurrected after being dead for billions of years, Eartheia still has much to learn about the creations God had formed. The torture the Seraphs put on her apparently had impact on her as well, despite her resisting it for quite a long time, but she was still defiant and believed Oracle would save her, altough she still flinched when Barachiel angrily told her that Oracle does not care about her and eventually nearly broke down when she ripped her wings. Luckily for her, Oracle saves her but unfortunately, Eartheia was initially broken from the pain and questioned why Oracle took so long until Oracle apologized and she forgave him thus returning to her former personality. However, she still struggles to understand the changes in God's creations and admitted angrily to the team she doesn't understanding their antics and abilities, though she warmed up to them when Oracle kindly told them of Eartheia's misunderstanding. And over the last few years, in the light of both Barachiel's defeat and Amara's reconciliation with God, Eartheia has integrated herself with the other angels, and they with her. She has taken an active role in caring for them and had even grown fond of many of them, delighted at how quickly they had learned from Oracle. Eartheia also does her best to keep her younger siblings in line whenever they quarrel. Much like Ariel, Eartheia is intensely protective of Oracle, not only because he is the only other Seraph, but also because she loves him dearly, more so than anything else. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest and weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is still nevertheless an astronomically powerful angel and is also among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the entirety of creation. She can overpower just about anything, whether it is human or even a fellow celestial being. After Oracle, Eartheia is currently the second most powerful angel in existence and is also the most powerful female angel alive, exceeding Ariel. However, she is not quite as powerful as Oracle and can still be killed by her older siblings, including Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle, as well as the Primordial Beings. In addition, as a result of being resurrected after having been dead for eons, Eartheia was almost completely powerless, especially when Barachiel kept her prisoner. But after she was freed by Oracle and is living now, she has regained all of her strength. *'Seraphim Physiology' - Although the youngest and weakest Seraphim, Eartheia is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. She can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by her fellow Seraphim siblings at their peak, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. Despite this, she is currently the most powerful female angel in all of existence as well as indeed the second most powerful angel in general, second only next to Oracle; respectively. Her seraphim powers and abilities include: **'Immortality' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is immortal. She was over two billion years old when she died. Even after her resurrection as a result of being dead, she has not age a day after her creation and is also difficult to kill. ***'Invulnerability' - Eartheia is invulnerable to almost every form of harm and can't be killed by any weapons, except Death's Scythe. ***'Regeneration' - Eartheia can heal from almost any injury instantly, making her practically invincible. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Even though she's the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is still astronomically powerful, possessing unthinkable levels of power, more so than Archangels though she is not quite at the same level as Oracle. This makes her among the most powerful beings in existence. She can overpower, kill, and annihilate anything in her way, including humans, spirits, monsters, gods, demons, and lower angels. The only ones more powerful than her are her older Seraphim siblings (including Azrael, Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle) and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession' - Being a Seraphim Angel, Eartheia can possess humans, but as with all angels, she needs the vessels consent. ***'Angelic Senses' - As a Seraph, Eartheia possesses senses that are heightened to celestial levels, allowing her to see, hear, and smell far better than humans and other supernatural creatures. ***'Biokinesis' - Eartheia ones causes a vampire to cough up blood. ***'Chronokinesis' - As an angel, Eartheia has control over time. She once froze time when meeting with Satan. ***'Elemental Manipulation' - Eartheia is able to manipulate the elements. ****'Cryokinesis' - Eartheia is able to create and control ice. ****'Pyrokinesis' - Eartheia is able to generate, manipulate, and extinguish fire. ***'Illumination White Light' - As a Seraph, Eartheia can unleashed an immensely powerful, overwhelming white light from the palm of her hand that can destroy objects, beings, and structures in one strike. ***'Manifestation' - As a Seraph, Eartheia was granted a physical body. As such, she has no need to possess others. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Speed' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is one of the fastest beings in creation, fast enough to catch Evtoth and even Barachiel off guard. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Stamina' - Eartheia possesses near unlimited stamina, as she once, with aid from her siblings, God, Eve, and Aurora, fought Amara long enough for her to be eventually sealed away. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Strength' - Although she is the youngest and physically weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is nonetheless astronomically stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, extraterrestrials, monsters, gods, demons, and other angels, even the archangels. Although she is not quite at strong as Oracle, she has proven strong enough to punch through a concrete wall several feet thick. ***'Reality Warping' - Eartheia is able to warp reality to a great degree, as seen when she altered her chambers in Heaven. She was also able to remove the windows and doors inside a building to prevent a witch from escaping. ***'Smiting' - Like all angels, Eartheia is capable of smiting. However, as a Seraph, her smiting ability is far more powerful than that of a normal angel. ***'Telekinesis' - Eartheia can impart powerful telekinetic energy onto matter, allowing her to move objects and beings with her mind. ***'Telepathy' - Eartheia can read the minds of any being, except those more powerful than her. ****'Sedation' - By touching a humans head with her fingers, Eartheia can cause them to fall unconscious. ***'Teleportation' - Being an angel, Eartheia can teleport herself and others just about anywhere in the entire universe. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Eartheia can manipulate the weather to an extraordinary extent, greater than that of the Archangels. She was able to cause tornadoes, thunder storms, and tsunamis. *** Wings - As an angel, Eartheia possesses a pair of large, feathery, white steel wings. ****'Flight' - Eartheia's wings allow her to fly at great speeds. ****'Wing Blades' - Eartheia's wings are remarkably sharp, that they can cut through and slice just about anything. ****'Wing Shields' - Eartheia's wings can protect her from heavy fire, such as swords, blades, arrows, and even bullets and rockets. **'Middle-Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia possesses a supernaturally heightened knowledge and awareness of the Universe. However, having been resurrected after being dead for eons, she has much to learn, and is still learning, about all of God's creations. Skills and Talents * Expert tactician - Although the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is a highly capable tactician, as she was able to hide her working against Barachiel for sometime until she openly betrayed them. * Multilingual - Eartheia is capable of fluently speaking English, Enochian and other universal languages. *'Skilled Fighter' - Being a Seraph and therefore, a warrior of God, Eartheia was an extremely skilled fighter. She was able to take on her siblings, such as Barachiel and Matorius, even though she was captured by them. *'Trained Swordsman' - As a Seraph, Eartheia is highly skilled in swordsplay. She is able to use swords, axes, and blades that are impossible for humans to achieve. Weaknesses Although she is remarkably strong and incredibly powerful, as a celestial being, Eartheia is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even Seraphs possess. Even being on of the Seraphs, Earthiea has weaknesses of her own. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill seraphs, they find it very painful and it can banish them away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Eartheia. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful, archangels are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and her oldest and most powerful brother, Oracle can kill Eartheia, albeit not without difficulty. *'Death' - As literately the bringer of death, Death can kill Eartheia. *'God' - Being the creator and father of Eartheia, God can kill and annihilate her. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that rivals God and Death, it can kill Eartheia. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings